onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160702124725/@comment-26558897-20160706163342
Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Donc c'est parce que Vista a combattu Mihawk en mode "amis, amis" et sourir aux lèvres et qu'il a reçut ce qui ressemble à des éloges de la part de Mihawk ( de même pour Zoro pre ellipse level rookie d'east blue) que tu le places devant Doflamingo ? Ce serait comme dire que Crocodile est plus fort que Doflamingo car il ose s'attaquer à Mihawk et à des Amiraux (oui car si tu t'attaques à Akainu tu as les tripes pour t'attaquer à n'importe quel Amiral) mais pas Doflamingo... D'ailleur je pense que c'est aussi ta conception des rapports de forces des membres d'équipage Yonkou qui place Vista > Doflamingo. Pour moi ces "arguments" c'est du vent car tu places un perso C devant B car le perso C est vu être en train d'échanger des coups avec un perso A. Tout d'abord tu oublies que la situation forcais Vista a agir de la sorte car c'est Barbe Blanche lui même et Marco qui lui ont respectivement transmis l'ordre de protéger Luffy de la Marine et de Mihawk. Je vais quand même prendre l'exemple de Ace (peut-être plus pertinent que Crocodile et que je le vois aussi plus fort que Vista) car si on suit ton raisonnement comme Ace échange une attaque trés puissante avec un Amiral, il a les tripes d'affronter un Amiral et vu que Doflamingo n'a pas les tripes pour s'attaquer à un Amiral (selon toi, je répondrai à cette argument en bas) Ace > Doflamingo. Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Barbe Noire a fuit Akainu sur l'île de feu pourtant il a les capacités d'affronter à ce moment là un Amiral en plus d'en avoir le courage (cf Sengoku). Si on n'aurait pas vu Barbe Noire affrontait Sengoku (donc un Amiral) au préalable, ton argument le placerait en dessous de Doflamingo... Doflamingo peut s'attaquer à un Amiral c'est certain vu que sur Dressrosa il l'envisageait (ok avec son équipage mais Vista n'attaque pas non plus seul Akainu...) et de plus il refuse d'écouter Kuzan en tentant d'achever Smoker. Clairement s'il redoudait un personnage de la trempe "Mihawk" ou "Amiral" jamais il n'aurait fait ça, sachant les conséquences que son geste aurait entrainer (ne me dit pas qu'il savait que Kuzan allait à la fois le contrer tout en l'épargnant, Doflamingo n'est pas devin). De plus tu intégres Law et Luffy qu'il devait stopper dans son calcul, il n'avait aucune raison d'affronter Kuzan. Mais si tu appliques la sitatuion de Vista à Doflamingo de façon similaire, il aurait aussi agit tout comme Vista.' C'est vraiment facile d'attaquer le sabreur le plus plus fort du monde avec entre autre derrière toi l'Homme le plus fort du monde, un compagnon du niveau Amiral, un autre presque à ce niveau aussi et une flotte de plus de 50 navires. Crois tu vraiment que Doflamingo n'aurait pas fait de même dans une situation similaire ?' Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je pense que c'est aussi votre conception des rapports de forces des équipages Yonkou qui influence votre opinion (à part toi et Phénix-Marco, il n'y a qu'un seul contributeur qui est de votre avis). Moi je pense que si le 4eme Pirate le plus fort du navire de BB (5eme pour moi car Ace > Vista) est plus fort que Doflamingo, les pirates de BB n'auraient pas subit une défaite aussi écrasante face à la Marine et Barbe Noire et auraient été dans un même temps complètement cheaté (il n'y a pas d'autres mots). Vista n'aurait jamais battut Law de la même façon que Doflamingo (bien que j'admet que le FDD de Doffy y a contribué), en fait je ne suis même pas sur que Vista est plus fort que Law d'ailleurs, rien ne le montre et pour moi Law est meilleur. Vista n'aurait pas non plus terminé sur une égalité face à Luffy level Dressrosa (Doflamingo vs Luffy = égalité car Luffy tombe HS. Je n'inclus même pas le fait que Luffy a été aider contre Doflamingo ici). Selon vous Luffy n'a toujours pas le niveau pour battre le 4eme (5eme pour moi) lieutenant le plus fort d'un équipage Yonkou, mais à quel point voyez vous Luffy loin du niveau amiral et des Empereurs ? A ce stade là, je ne demande qu'à voir une deuxième ellipse, surtout qu'on s'approche du premier Yonkou à abattre.. Amen to that, truth has been spoken haha :D Je te rejoins parfaitement, je vois aussi Law supérieur à Vista. En soit, Law n'a même pas un niveau hyper éloigné de Luffy, c'est juste qu'il était complètement bloqué par Doflamingo qui connait tout de ses pouvoirs (excepté le Gamma Knife) et qui a un FDD qui le contre parfaitement. Contre Vista, ce ne serait pas la même situation. M'enfin bref, Doflamingo > Vista, c'est un très bon constat selon moi.